With the development of society, various electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a computer and a television set are more and more inseparable from people's lives. The electronic devices provide a lot of conveniences for people while may also bring a personal information leakage problem. Taking a display device as an example, the existing display device has a large viewing angle, which is very disadvantageous for personal information security. Therefore, a display device having an anti-sight function attracts more and more attention.
In the related art, a privacy film is usually provided in the display device and arranged between a backlight module and a display module. The privacy film includes a lens and a light-absorbing member around the lens. The lens converges the light in the viewing angle and the similar visual angle, the transmitted light is increased, thereby increasing the display brightness. The light-absorbing member absorbs light of large angles other than the viewing angle, reducing the viewing angle to achieve the anti-sight purpose.
The privacy film of the above-mentioned display device can achieve the anti-sight purpose, but the degree of the viewing angle is fixed, and the user needs to view contents on the display screen plumb in the front face of the display screen of the display device. Therefore, the display device has low anti-sight flexibility.